Totally Killer Mansion
by ChuChu0
Summary: One by one, they shall fall. Each will meet their demise until, there is only one. Why were these 24 contestants invited to this mansion, and why would they want to kill them. Find out by reading through each chapter, finding secrets and lies told through each camper. *Apps Closed!*


**Hey you guys, just for you to know, this is not a mansion where everyone starts killing each other for no reason. There is one killer and they have a motive. Now, onwards to the show!**

**000**

**I also deleted the other story, because they really weren't official chapters, and also to start with a good chapter! The OC's that were accepted are in the story for the clarification. So now… time to see who shall have the first death!**

**000**

As the horizon neared the boat as it sailed through the currents, the image of the mansion came closer and closer. 'So the competition will be held here' though a young Dewott as he leaned on the railing of the boat. 'Why would it be on a mansion' He then looked next to him to find a Plusle and Minun sitting on the railing. The red mouse looked a bit annoyed about the boat being a bit bumpy, while the blue mouse was singing to himself.

"I whip my tail back and forth,

I whip my tail back and forth,

I whip my tail back and forth" he sang as he shook his tail into the air. The Plusle on the other hand, was getting a bit annoyed by her twin.

"Hey Blue can you keep it down a bit, the more you wag your tail, the more I get nervous. You know you can knock me out of the boat with your tail right?" asked Red as Blue stopped.

"Alright, but can I still sing?" asked Blue as she nodded. "Yay!" he said as he continued to sing his song.

"Can you shut up already!" yelled a Donphan as both mice turned to look at the elephant.

"Give it a rest Xander, we came to this place to have a nice and friendly competition" said Blue as the Donphan glared at him.

"Well let me get some sleep in the sun for a while, this boat is starting to irate me" he said as he went towards the stairs leading the rooms of the boat.

'And there goes Mr. Grandpa and his ignorance' Swift thought to himself. He then looked to his right to see both a Buizel and a Blazikan near the bar. Serving them was another companion, a Spinda.

"Here's a drink for you Jet" said the Spinda as he placed an Oran Berry smoothie in front of the Buizel.

"And here's a Persim Berry drink for you" said the Spinda as he was about to the drink in front of the Blazinkan, but instead foolishly spilled the drink on him. "K-k-ai, I didn't mean to" began Spinda, but in response, Kai wiped of the smoothie and walked towards the rails. Jet on the other hand, simply drank his smoothie and joined his companion.

'Idiot' Swift thought to himself as he then went down the stairs next to the bar. The currents of the ship rocked the boat slightly, but didn't bother him at all being a water type after all. As he descended the stairs, he found a Meowstic and an Arcanine having a slight conversation near a door to one of the companions.

"So you are a leader to your clan, doesn't the pressure get to you Joey?" asked the Meowstic as the Arcanine shook his head.

"No no my dear, we all work in harmony to create our wonderful clan. In fact, my sister is going to turn to legal age to finally be part of the clan's government. I don't recall your name, what is it my dear" asked Joey.

"The name's Piper" said the Meowstic as they continued their conversation.

'Well at least there is normal Pokemon here' Swift thought to himself as he walked towards them.

"Well hope you killed at the stake along with you other friends" said Piper with an evil grin as Joey was confused by Piper's comment.

"So how's it going so far?" asked Swift.

"So far so good, except we are all getting sea sick at this point" said Piper sarcastically.

"You could say that it has been a pleasant ride" chimed in Joey ignoring Piper's comment as Swift nodded.

"I can agree with you on that, have you guys seen Vector around?" asked Swift as the other two Pokemon looked to each other then shook their head.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him since last night's dinner" said Joey as Swift sighed.

"Well I guess he might still be in his room" said Swift as he excused himself from the conversation and continued to walk down the hall of rooms. Ever since they all boarded the ship the morning before, Vector hasn't been a happy camper. Whenever someone tried to start a conversation with him, he would give a cold glare and an unpleasant remark. And there was something that Swift knew that he had done.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled a voice from a few doors away from him.

'Well that wasn't too hard of a hunt' thought Swift as he walked towards the voice.

"But my duties are to care and serve!" said another voice from the room as there was a sudden thud.

"Well I don't care! And take your stalk with you!" yelled the voice inside as a Farfetch'd was thrown out of the room along with a stalk landing beside him.

"I shall guard you from here!" said the Farfetch'd as got up and stood next to the door along with his stalk beside him. Soon the Farfetch'd noticed Swift who was walking towards him and soon faced him. "What is your business here?" asked the Farfetch'd as Swift began getting annoyed with the whole army act.

"I just came here to talk to Vector, can I come in" asked Swift as the Farfetch'd thought for a moment.

"You've got five minutes" he said as he then reached for the knob and opened the door. Inside, a Servine was watching T.V while smoking a cigar. The wretched stench bothered Swift as he entered the room.

"What do you want?" scoffed the Servine while Swift was trying to not to breath the smoke infested air.

"Both you and I know why I'm here, where did you hide my schalchop" asked Swift as Vector glared at him for giving him such an accusation.

"So you think I stole it? Now give me a reason why I would steal a schalchop from you, there's no reason for me to use it. Why don't you go ask the nerd in the next room? Anyways, why would you think I would steal something as worthless as your little toy?" asked Vector as Swift couldn't help but scowl back.

"Well, during dinner, you and Bob were sitting right next to me. Coincidently, my scalchop disappeared right after dinner" said Swift.

"Well, what about the little accident-prone freak, he could have stole your schalchop" retaliated Vector.

"You really think Bob would be able to pull off a stunt like that? That kid wouldn't be able to get it without making a huge scene" said Swift as Vector began chuckling at the thought of Bob flipping the table while reaching for Swift's schalchop.

"Well you're right about that, but not about me stealing your worthless toy" replied Vector.

"It's not a toy" responded Swift in an angered tone.

"Just leave for now and tell Gerald to not anyone in" said Vector as the Farfetch'd barged into the door.

"Sir yes sir" said the Farfetch'd as he saluted to Vector.

"Gerald, can you escort our friend here outside" said Vector as he gestured towards Swift.

"Will do sir!" responded Gerald as he went behind Swift and began pushing him outside the door. "Move it maggot!" he kept on saying until he finally had pushed Swift back into the hall. Gerald then closed the door behind him and took his place beside Vector's door. Swift began hearing murmurs in the next room. Some muttering about Poke Balls.

'Kevin?' thought Swift as he then opened the door where the muttering was coming from to find a Kirla working on a blueprint while others were scattered all across the room. His bed was still to be made while the bathroom had towels scattered all over as well. 'Maybe he knows who stole my schalchop.'

"Who is it?" asked the Kirla as he then crumpled the blue print he was working on, threw it on the floor, and then grabbed another clean sheet to work on.

"It's me Swift" he responded as he looked all around. 'It's a mess' he thought as he then approached the Kirla. In the corner of his eye, he could see that the Kirla was designing a Poke Ball.

"What's that?" asked Swift as the Kirla started writing the initials PHP on the side of his blueprint.

"I'm working on a little project that may help patients back in the hospital" replied Kevin as Swift began getting intrigued in this little project.

"That's nice" said Swift as he then remembered why he came there.

"Hey, did you notice anyone that was trying to get my schalchop?" asked Swift as Kirla shook her head.

"Sorry I haven't, I really didn't eat during dinner anyway. Just thinking about the little project I'm making for the hospital back home" said the Kirla as he then crumpled up the blueprint he was working on and then threw it beside him. "I just can't find the proper measurements and the actual technology to make it…" Kenny said sadly as he sighed. "Oh well, the future will hold great things." He then walked out the door without saying a word.

'Poor dude, wonder what he was actually going to do?' Swift asked himself as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

As he walked down the hallway he found both Piper and Xander arguing about something of some sort.

"This is my room!" yelled Piper as she was about to walk into the room until Xander put his snot in front of her.

"Shut your trap, this is my room!" retorted Xander as he pushed her out of the way and made his way into the room.

"Humph…" said Piper as she got up and wiped off the dust that was on her.

"Why were you two fighting for the room?" asked Swift as Piper pointed towards the stairs.

"If the boat starts to sink, I want to be the first to get to the life rafts" said Piper as she just went to the room beside Xander's and closed the door behind her.

'B****' thought Swift as then he got a slight nudge on the shoulder. Once her turned around, he found a Bronzong along with a Helioptile on top of the bell.

"Hey, how's it going" asked the Bronzong as Swift nudged.

"Some of the contestants here… are ok I guess, how's your little sister been doing" asked Swift as he gestured towards the Helioptile.

"Well Carson and I have been having a fun time, right big brother!" asked the Helioptile as the Carson nodded.

"Ya, it's been pretty fun! Hey let's go check out the water slide on the roof Lily. Do you want to go with us?" asked Carson as Swift thought for a moment.

"We only have a few minutes on board since the mansion is just a few miles away, but why not?" said Swift as Carson and Lily grew eager smiles.

"Last one to the water slide is a rotten Trubish!" yelled Carson as he levitated his way to the water slide, accidently leaving Lily on the floor behind.

"Wait for me big bro!" yelled Lily as she ran towards him. Swift just smiled and went up the stairs to join them. Suddenly, Swift just realized something.

'Is it just me, or Xander and Piper are idiots. We only have a few minutes left on the boat, and they already are fighting for rooms. Wait… don't they already have rooms…' thought Swift before hearing a scream.

"AHHH!" yelled an Espurr as she ran out of one of the rooms. "SPIDER!" she continued to yell as she ran behind Swift.

"WHERE!" a Galvantula yelled as he ran out of the same room the Espurr did.

"THERE!" yelled the Espur as he pointed towards the Galvantula.

"Rika, that's only Brian" said Dew as he pointed towards the Galvantula that was waving towards the Espurr.

"Oh… YAY! MY BFF!" yelled Rika as she jumped on Brian's back.

"Sorry I scared you, I thought we could play a game of Humanmon, I've been training my Nurse Joy and I thought you could face me with your Fairy Tale Girl" said Brian as Rika began nodding her head rapidly.

"I would love that!" she yelled as she grabbed her 3LS out of her fur pocket and ran up the stairs. Not too behind her was Brian who also had his 3LS webbed onto his fur.

'Well, this is going to be a fun trip… I guess' thought Swift as he began thinking of his lost schalchop. 'I can't believe I lost it… I let someone foolishly take it without me knowing, I'm such a fool.' Swift walked up the stairs and found that Lily and Carson were already sliding down the water slide. Kai and Jet were still at the bar, noticeably not present there was Bob who was also sliding down the water slide. Vector was actually lying down in one of the chairs along with Gerald beside him in his regular stance. Right next to them were Brian and Rika playing their 3LS, Brian in the process dropping his drink on the floor. Kenny on the other hand wasn't enjoying his last minutes on the ship. He was furiously working on his blueprints, knowing that he will not have enough time to finish them. Once when they get onto the island, there was no way for Kenny to work on his project while they were 'competing' in the 'game show' they were going to go on.

"Come on Swift!" yelled Lily as she finally slid into the pool.

'Might as well enjoy this trip' thought Swift as he gave Lily a slight smile and climbed the stairs to the waterslide. He noticed something off to the distant… a Delibird? It was coming back from the island, and it looked very exhausted and it was still moving on. The will of the Pokemon was just overpowering, something that Swift had back home.

"**CONTESTANTS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE DECK AT ONCE. CONTESTANTS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE DECK AT ONCE, WE SHALL BE BOARDING ONTO TPI ISLAND IN ONE MINUTE!" **yelled an intercom getting Swift's attention.

"Just when I thought I can finally relax" muttered Swift as he jumped off the stairs and onto the deck. Most of the contestants that were present the night before were there, the only one missing was Bob, but a few seconds later he was running towards the deck, and falling. Rika and Brian were still playing… Rika a little frustrated as she was basically attacking her 3LS with her paws.

"HOW CAN'T MY RED BEAT YOUR NURES JOY!" yelled Rika as Brian shrugged.

"Well, maybe because you just focus on using Red's Blazing Poke Ball Throw, while I'm using Nurturing Recover on myself while my Injected Poison is killing your whole team slowly" said Brian. A few seconds later, the steps unlatched from the ship revealing that they were at the mansion.

"Finally, staying on this deathtrap was horrible" said Red while Blue was giving his sister a slight pat on the back.

"Don't worry too much, things are going to be great. Imagine all the friends we are going to make and all the fun games we are going to do" replied Blue enthusiastically as he began thinking of hang gliding and soccer being the activities when the games commence. If they only knew what treacherous dangers were to begin when they entered the mansion.

"Well it's time to go" said Brian as he began walking down the steps. To his misfortune, and to Vector's enjoyment, Brian tripped down the steps and fell the sandy beach where the ship was docked. "Ow…"

"Idiot" muttered Vector as he descended the steps, along with Gerald by his side.

"Idiot indeed sir!" replied Gerald as he got a whip from the tail from Vector.

"You only talk when you are spoken to, got it?" asked Vector as Gerald nodded.

"Sir yes sir!" said Gerald as they finally descended the stairs and glanced at Brian who was now trying to take out all the sand of his fur.

"I can't believe the bird brain is actually dumb enough to be his servant" said Kenny to Swift as he nodded.

"Even Bob is that dumb enough" replied Swift. As if on cue, Bob fell down the stairs just like Brian, but this time landing next to a Krabby who pinched his nose.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Bob yelled as he began running in circles, not succeeding in getting the Krabby off. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight, while Vector was just chuckling to himself and Piper was just giggling. Everyone else boarded off as well and then they began walking towards the manor. Piper, Vector, Xander, and Gerald were in their own group discussing their hatred towards the others. Red, Blue, Carson, Lily, and Joey were talking about their life and how things were back at home. Bob was foolishly skipping towards the mansion, and at times tripping into the sand because of his clumsiness. Brian and Rika were still playing their 3LS, with Brian still using his Nurse Joy while Rika was now using her last Humanmon, Officer Jenny. Kai and Jet were independent, thinking in deep thought. And finally but not least, Kenny and Swift were in their own little group.

"Hopefully I will still have time to finish the project during my time here" said Kenny while Swift was a bit interested about what the whole project was about.

"So… can you tell me anything about the whole project?" asked Swift as Kevin thought for a moment.

"Well… you see, it's a little hard to explain. You know the Poke Balls, which are our homes, I'm thinking of finding a way for other Pokemon who have cancer can have it cured while living in one of them. You see, Pokemon have to go through many treatments while staying in the hospital" said Kevin as Swift nodded. "Well the project that I am working on is to decrease the use of prescriptions and just to relax while you are getting the treatment. So to make it simple, the Poke Ball I'm working on is to make Pokemon who have cancer get the treatment while living in the Poke Ball, just like a regular shelter for all of us."

"Why would you want to go through all the trouble, there are other people such as doctors who are already trying to figure out how to do all that crazy scientific stuff" commented Swift as Kenny sighed.

"Well… I'm a nurse. I have to deal with cases dealing with cancer. I just can't stand it… seeing my cancer patients die right before me, nothing for me to do. I just really want to help them, help them get a better life and end their suffering" Kenny replied as a tear rolled down his eye. "Pokemon can't go through this suffering, especially those of a young age…" continued Kenny as he went into deep thought. He remembered of the day where he was taking care of a young Pichu who was a cancer victim. He was returning from the room where he had taken out the boy's leftovers from dinner. Once he entered the room… the Pichu was on the bed, motionless. When Kenny went up to him to check his pulse, he couldn't help but start crying. He called the rest of the staff, but that wouldn't help at all. The paramedics stormed in, trying to get a pulse. Air was never able to get into his lungs, he just died. Kenny remembers that day every time he walks into the hospital, thinking of the young Pichu who had died in his care.

"Umm… Kenny aren't you coming inside?" asked Swift as Kenny finally came back from daydreaming.

"Ya" he replied as he walked inside. Inside was huge, well of course being a mansion. It was luxurious, fancy cabinets holding fine dinnerware, laminated professional photos of famous landmarks, and a bejeweled staircase leading towards the guest's rooms.

"Well, this is where I would live!" yelled Piper as she embraced her surroundings and sat in one of the couches.

"Shouldn't there be 10 others, I can't wait to make friends" said Carson as Lily nodded.

"Your right, maybe they will come on another boat" said Lily as there was a loud horn noise. All the contestants then ran out of the mansion, leaving their belongings back in the mansion. When they rushed outside, they found another ship coming towards the island as well.

"More idiots, just great" grumbled Vector as he received a smack from Rika. "Sorry, more childish kids coming" continued Rika making faces at Vector.

"Children, how I hate them" muttered Xander as he too received a slap from Rika. Soon the boat finally docked, the first to get off was an Espeon along with Weavile.

"Can't believe I had to be next door to an eeveelution on our trip" muttered the Weavile while receiving a glare from the Espeon.

"Well no one asked for you to be next door Slasher" retorted the Espeon who then looked towards the rest of the contestants. "Sorry about that, the name's Effie" greeted the Espeon as some of the other campers started greeting Effie.

"So how was the trip with there?" asked Lily as he pointed out Slasher who was glaring at them.

"Get off my back" retorted Slasher as Effie sighed.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Effie as Lily nodded. Next to come off the boat was an Absol along with a Banette.

"Can't believe I'm on an island with this many people, the last time was the police line up back in Hawaii with the stolen volcano artifact case" said the Banette as he chuckled remembering him stealing the priceless artifact, what a trickster he was.

"Name's Ray, and the ghost next to me is Sabbeth. Nice to meet you all" introduced the Absol as they all began greeting each other.

"OMG IT'S THE DISASTER POKEMON! RUN!" yelled Rika as she again hid behind Swift.

"Wait for me!" yelled Red as she too hid along with Rika, both of them began shivering in fear at the thought of a disaster Pokemon right in front of them.

"You guys know this is just applies to wild Pokemon?"asked Ray as then the realization finally hit both Red and Rika as they both got out of their hiding spaces and went up to the Absol.

"Sorry about that, HI!" they yelled in unison as they both greeted to him and walked back to the others. Next to board off the boat were a Zangoose and a Seviper.

"Hey, nice to meet you all" said the Zangoose as they all started greeting each other.

"The name's Stephanie, and the gal next to me Chrissy" said the Seviper as she too began greeting the others.

"I hate you all…" said Slasher menacingly as he couldn't help but give a smirk. Next to walk off the boat was a Froslass along with a Zoroark and Chikorita.

"This place looks like a dump…" said the Froslass who noticed that the house was about a hundred years old.

"Don't think like that Astiny, this place looks pretty nice, and the name's Rosa" said the Chikorita as she took all her surroundings in and then began greeting the other contestants. The Zoroark just looked towards the group, and then the mansion.

"Name's Damien…" he said as he then went inside the house.

"Ok then, it's already going to be nightfall, who wants to eat?" asked Bob as some of the others nodded. They all went into the mansion, not knowing what perils were to lie ahead. In the kitchen, Lily, Carson, and Bob were working on the food. It was a fruit salad, none of them were cannibals so steak was out of the option. Red, Blue, Joey, Chrissy, and Stephanie were on the couch talking amongst themselves about their lives and such. Brian and Rika were playing their 3LS for another rematch. Rika however was not succeeding in winning against Brian's Nurse Joy. Ray, Kai, and Jet were sitting down in their own little group and talking about the game show. Kai and Jet were a bit nervous, because the host would have shown themselves by now. Vector, Gerald, Damien, Slasher, Astiny, Xander, and Piper were in their own group talking about who they hate on the island so far. Gerald was not in this conversation however, he was body guarding Vector for unknown reasons. After what seemed like an hour, a bell rang. And finally, Swift and Kevin were talking about how Kevin's project would turn out and how it would help save many lives.

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Carson as the contestants headed to the dining room. When they entered, they found the tables with the fruit salad along with some other assortments such as a 3-layered cake and caramel filled chocolate.

"I'm in heaven!" yelled Blue as he then took his seat where his name was stitched on a name tag. "Did you make these?" he asked Lily while the others were getting seated.

"There were already here, guess they knew we were going to feed ourselves eventually" said Lily as each guest grabbed or levitated their glasses.

"It's been a wonderful day I have to say" said Rosa receiving a few unsure glances from the rest of the contestants. "Anyways, we shall toast to all of us and to the one who will at the end. To all of us!" yelled Rosa as she held her glass high in the air.

"Toast!"

_*Bang*Shatter* _

"What was that!" both Rika and Red yelled as they both hid… once again hiding behind Swift. Everyone began freaking out on where the gunshot came from and what or who it had hit.

"Bob, we've gotta go!" said Rosa as she began tapping Bob who was 'sleeping' on the table. Bob however was unresponsive. "Bob…" she said as she finally pushed him over to see Bob bleeding in his left part of his chest where his heart. "Someone get here! Bob got shot!" yelled Rosa as Kenny sat beside Bob at checked to feel his pulse. Soon, he turned away and sat at the couch with his head down.

"Kenny… is he still alive?" asked Joey as everyone began walking towards him to be sure that they won't be out in the open where they can be shot again. Kenny looked up, but with a few tears in his eyes.

"No…" said Kenny as everyone stood there in silence.

"We need to leave as soon as possible" said Effie as everyone nodded in agreement and began walking towards the exit. However, the lights soon flickered off, making all the campers nervous at what might happen next.

"I can't see anything" yelled a voice.

"I don't want to die" yelled another voice. None of the voices were recognizable as it was just a ruckus. Soon, the lights flickered back on, but this time the sight was horrible. On the wall near the carcass of Bob, was a word, just one word that was written in blood.

'_Klutz'_

"Oh my Arceus…" said Rika as she fell to her knees and began crying.

"This is just insane, who would want to do this?" asked Xander annoyingly as some of the others were still looking at the blood.

"Now there's another reason why we should leave, let's go" said Effie as he began to walk towards the door, but then when he stepped outside, the boat was already gone.

"Umm… you guys, the lines are down" said as Chrissy was trying to use one of the home phones, but did not succeed.

"My phone's not working either! Stupid phone" said Piper as she tried to use her phone, and then started yelling some… 'words of kindness' and began… placing the phone 'gently' onto the floor. Out of nowhere, a note began floating in front of the group. Ray grabbed it and began reading it.

_Dear Guests,_

_Today has been a pleasant day. A heart-taking gathering was taken place along with a wonderful shot at dinner. Bob was a klutz, landing him the place of being our first victim. Now, all of you should think for a moment, because one of you is me, the murderer. Oh how fun it will be seeing all of you die on bye one. Tonight, there shall not be a death, but let your last moments on Earth be as great as they can. Tomorrow may be one of your own demises. You will all need to work together to find the killer, but I know this will not happen. I shall leave the evidence of this scene untouched for tonight. All of you will need a nice rest after this exciting turn of events. For now, have a nice shot at trying to sleep tonight._

_Sincerely, The Killer_

After Ray read the note, some of the Pokemon had uncertain looks as they glanced back at each other.

"Well, for now let's rest and examine the crime scene tomorrow" said Sabbeth as everyone agreed except Vector.

"So the trickster has finally grown up huh? Well, shouldn't we check out the evidence right now, the killer will just tamper with the evidence.

"Well, he did say that he won't touch the evidence, so why not sleep for tonight. And if we do examine the evidence right now, we won't have clear minds on what's happening. So for now, go to sleep lizard breath" said Sabbeth as everyone began walking up the stairs to their room.

"I'm a snake dips***" said Vector as Gerald went along by his side. Everyone went to their rooms, waiting in anticipation on what might happen next.

**What a fun chapter… for the killer of course. Anyways, who do you think is the killer? It could be anyone, give your theories and is there anyone that can be proven innocent at this point. For now… we shall wait in anticipation for the next chapter.**


End file.
